Stolen
by Jordan Whitefang
Summary: Rei and Gami are siblings who one day eat strange fruit. They get into a car crash and end up in a new world? What will happen? Zoro x OC Ace x OC slight Nami x OC R
1. Chapter 1

Stolen

Rei: Gami! It's time for school!  
Gami: Yeah, Yeah! I'm *yawn* coming!

I'm Gami and my brother, Rei, is downstairs calling me and frankly i don't want to get out of bed. That was until a bucket of ice cold water was poured on me. I jumped out of bed, screaming as loud as I could and ran into the bathroom. I took a hot shower, quickly dried my hair, ate a bit of toast and ran to my brother's car.

Rei: wow.. New record.  
Gami: Shut *pant* up! Now! Get me breakfast!  
Rei: Alright your Majesty.

I grunted as we drove away.

*  
When we got to the super market, we walked to the friut section and started looking threw it. Rei picked up one from the exotic section.

Rei: I dare you to eat this!  
Gami: Huh?

I looked to see a weird blue looking friut. It was, like i said, ice blue but had navy blue spot and was bumpy. I shrugged and took the friut.

Gami: Only if you eat.... this one!

I picked up a green and brown fruit. It was in the shape of an apple so it looked pretty normal. We both looked at our fruit and at the count of three we both ate it really fast. We both looked ar eachother, disgust showing cleary on our features.

Rei: Ok, that.  
Gami: Was gross.  
Rei: Get out of my head, woman!

I giggled while he grumbled. We both paid for the now eaten fruit and left for school. While we were driving, some random old lady crossed the street. Rei didn't notice until I screamed.

Gami: REI! WATCH OUT!  
Rei: HOLY SHIT!!

Rei made a sharp turn towards a wall. I swear when we passed by the old lady, I saw her smirking.

~OP~ ~OP~ ~OP~ ~OP~ ~OP~ ~OP~

Jordan: What a creepy old lady.  
Rei: Your tellin' me Zoro: Idiots.  
Jordan: Can it, Minty!  
Zoro: Min...ty?  
Gami: Its the hair color.  
Zoro: wow.  
Jordan: Take it away, spit fire!  
Ace:....-glares- Jordan Whitefang does not own One piece or anything to do with it. She only own Rei and Gami. -cough- I'll own Gami soon enough -cough-  
Zoro: In your dream, hot head!  
Ace: Enough with the frickin' fire jokes! 


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan: Wow! I got some reviews on this! Never expected anyone to like this.  
flame-dragon2: You have a very long review XD.  
1st A: Maybe, you'll just have to read on to find out.  
2nd: No they will not be fished out of the sea. That's a health issue to my characters XD.  
3rd: Once again, read on to figure it out.  
4th: -giggles- Read on to figure out =p  
5th: It's kindaa love triangle thing, except Zoro doesn't like Ace, more of a hate thing, and vice versa.  
6th: The weapons have something to do with their powers, somewhat. Will figure it out soon enough

Buffy S. Okami: I can't wait until I upload the rest either and I'm the author! I'll update, I'll update!! Just don't kill me! XD

ToruLightStar: I thought it was pretty funny too. Its what happened when me and my friend talk. She always reads my mind!! Its insane!! XD

~DISCLAIMER~ I do not own, repeat, i do NOT own One piece only Rei and Gami.

~L~A~Z~R~S~C~R~N~G~

Gami groaned. She slowly got up and opened her eyes. They immediately widened.

Gami: HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!

She jumped up and ran. Well tried to anyway. You see, when she woke up, she was surrounded by some men in weird clothes (kinda -shrugs-) and a girl. You can say Gami's not really a people person. So she booked it. Or tried to (as I said earlier. Back to the story). An arm wrapped around her waist, making her 'meep'. The man. she thinks, that grabbed her began to laugh, causing Gami to turn bright red. She took advantage of the situation by grabbing his arms and throwing him over her head. With him out of the way, another man, this time in a suit, tried to grabbed her. She spun around, kicking him in the face. The last guy just stood there, smilig like an idiot. Then he pulled at his face, making it stretch. This made the red head turn as white as a ghost. A groan emitted from where Gami got up and Rei stood up, holding his head.

Gami: REI!

Gami tackled her chocolate haired brother, causing both of them to fall to the floor. Gami trembled in her brother's arms and whispered words into his ears that the others, except Rei, couldn't hear. All of a sudden, Rei shot up and punched the green haired man in the face before kneeing the blond in the gut. He walked back to his sister, picked her up, bridal style, as he walked towards the beach.

Rei: You ok?

Gami nodded shakily. She hated to be touched by strangers. Even if it was just a simple hand shake, she would shy away and bow respectfully. It was ok with Rei since Gami and him were born together, fraternal twins. Gami sighed, the fear now draining from her system. She looked to Rei to see his worried face and gave him a small smile. When Gami heard loud footsteps behind her, she wished that the water would just attack them. When she looked at the water, she saw it form into a man. The man turned into a swordsman of ice which sprung forward, towards the people behind her. Rei and Gami just watched at the Ice Swordsman was stabbed, kicked and punched but it never seemed to break. Then, a burst of fire erupted above the statue and it disappeared, nothing but water left behind.

???: Can't leave you alone for just a little while before you get attacked, ne? Luffy...

The boy with the straw hat, Luffy, looked up to the boat that just happened to be there. His smile grew as he saw a man, dressed in nothing but a pair of pants and a hat, sitting atop the... goats head... Weird... "Luffy" jumped up and down.

Luffy: ACE!  
Ace: Hello again, Luffy.

Ace looked down at Gami and smirked, blowing out the fire that came from his finger tip. He bowed his hat and winked at her, earning a disgusted look from Gami. Rei stood in front of her and glared at Ace. He put his hands up in the air and placed an innocent look on his face.

Ace: Whut? She your girlfriend or somethin'?

Gami and Rei looked at him, dumbfounded.

Rei + Gami: WE'RE SIBLINGS!!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Jordan: what will happen next??  
Ace: Your soo not cool..  
Jordan: Aww. Shut your face...

O~O It's a face!


End file.
